Unforgotten Memories
by WhenFangirlsAttack00
Summary: A oneshot story about Ayame trying to leave her dreams of Koga behind.


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

A young redhead girl sat on an aged moss-eaten tree stump. Her wide thoughtful eyes were scanning the black velvet night horizon. The sky was saturated with miniscule dots of light, and a majestic crescent moon was casting translucent light upon the dark land below. At that precise moment, everything was perfect. Then the girl Ayame rose from her hard seat and began to move her feet in the northern direction.

After traveling for a few miles she soon found herself walking through a forest that was sadly familiar. It was the place where she had first met Koga. The exact location where he had saved her and had promised to one day marry her. Of course times had changed and Koga did not keep true to his promise. Instead Koga had turned her down and had told her that he did not love her in the least.

Ayame halted as she approached a tree. The tree was faded dark brown in color and showed signs of extreme ageing. The sides were coated with the soft green texture and what little bark you could see was soft and worn down. But this tree was where Ayame had fallen in love. It was there the night that she had vowed that she would one day hold Koga to his word and she would marry him. But things hadn't turned out quite the way she had planned.

Ayame sighed, and then continued to glide through the greenery attempting to hold back tears. This place held too many painful memories for the lovesick youth, yet she knew that coming back had been the right thing. It was in respect for her mindless years of waiting out and wasting time that she had returned. Ayame understood that she and Koga would never and could never be, so it was only right to end the fantasy right where she had started it.

As Ayame neared the edge of the forest, she found that she was more then reluctant to move on. Sure, she had accepted that Koga would never love her. She had admitted that her obsession over some silly little comment had blinded her for so long. Yet her connection to the forest, her connection to Koga, was something that she couldn't just throw away. It was much more complicated then that.

Koga had been Ayame's whole life for years. So how could she possibly just leave all of that behind? It wasn't even a conceivable idea. How can one person just break all of the bonds of their hopes and dreams and expect to move forward in life? It was just unimaginable and unrealistic.

Ayame stood on the boundary line of the forest and of the world that lay beyond it. As the green eyed wolf demon gazed out at the beauty of the night, her mind couldn't help but call back all of the memories of that night. And it didn't stop there. Any trace of the brown haired boy that Ayame had stored in her heart was now flooding her mind and causing salt water to begin spilling from her eyes. With each crystal tear held a piece of Ayame's soul, and soon Ayame was on the ground with her head in her hands, pleading with herself to gain back self-control.

"Ayame?" A voice sounded off in the night.

'Oh great,' Ayame thought to herself. 'Now I'm hearing things. How far will I go to believe in a fairytale?'

"Ayame?"

The bodiless night called out again. The baritone voice was now ringing in Ayame's ears, and she soon found herself sprawled on the ground. It wasn't long till everything went black. The young girl was quickly losing consciousness, and now all that Ayame could hear were distant calls that sounded like a man begging.

"Ayame…Ayame answer me!"

Ayame woke on a soft patch of vibrant green grass with bright beams of glowing sunlight hitting her flawless skin. Her mind was numb, her eyes were sore, and to top it off she had no clue where she was. Ayame carefully rose herself up into a sitting position, and felt her head spin slightly. Ayame's face held an expression of severe confusion. She couldn't remember a thing.

Ayame was about to move to a standing position when something caught her eye. She crawled a few paces to find on the ground a strand of hair. It was long and ebony in color. Ayame would know who it belonged to anywhere any day. Koga had been here. Koga had saved her yet again. Only this time, instead of saving her from demons, he had saved her from herself.

"Thank you Koga," Ayame spoke out loud. "You'll never know how much this means to me. Thank you for everything. I'll never forget you Koga. I love you."


End file.
